French Kisses
by WordBird500
Summary: Nobody expected anything from the broken lever, but when Sarah, James, and Henri went to get the new one, they also found something (Or someone) entirely different... (Yeah, I'm not the greatest at summaries...) EDITED JULY 2019
1. The Bookshelf

French Kisses

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 _Writer's notes: I wrote the fanfic so Henri could have a sweetheart. Y'know, just to spice things up a bit. What?_

 **Chapter 1**

"Come catch me, James!" called Henri as he raced down to the fishing ports near the _Gazette_.

It was the summer of 1785. Henri was visiting Sarah and James, along with the Marquis. Sarah was pregnant and everyone wanted to be close.

James sighed, but ran after him. He had nothing better to do, after all, and the sticky weather was bothering him.

Sarah put down her knitting. "Moses, do you suppose I should go outside and enjoy the fresh air while I can?"

Moses was writing yet another letter to Dr. Franklin; he was at a convention. It was telling him about Sarah's baby. He looked up. "Why, of course. Henri is running in the fishing port's direction; catch up with him and tell them that the lever on the press that broke last week has been delivered."

Sarah nodded before running after James. Moses smiled and finished the last of the letter.

-Henri POV-

Henri was bored. His lessons were out, the humidity was irritating him, and as nobody could print anything from the broken lever, the _Gazette_ was closed temporarily. The sea breeze reached him, blowing pleasantly in his face, and Henri smiled. After a while James overtook him. Right behind him was Sarah. Henri followed James. The captain nodded when the party came to the ship, so they ducked inside.

The ship was big and spacious. Henri turned around and around. There was a bookshelf. One of the books was sticking out a little, so he tried to push it back in. To his surprise, the entire shelf moved. Henri realized that the book he had tried to straighten out was a handle. He pushed the book some more and watched as the shelf moved farther and farther...

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	2. Lisette

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 2**

Henri pulled the last of the bookshelf away. James and Sarah gasped. Henri stared at the room in front of him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The three kids stepped into the room. James lit a match. Henri gazed around. There was a desk and... were those iron bars? Henri motioned Moses to come closer.

Then Henri saw a horrible thing.

A little mop of brown and yellow sat in the corner, like a little doll. Then it sat up.

" _Sacré bleu_ ," whispered Henri, without realizing. He covered his mouth. But the girl heard.

" _Vous parlez français aussi mon ami?_ "

" _Oui_ ," said Henri." _Parlez vous anglais?_ "

"Yes," said the girl. "My name is Lisette. My parents are in France still and are waiting for me. I was to work on the ship of another Captain, but he imprisoned me here. Can you help?"

" _Oui_ \- I mean – Yes." Henri whirled around and opened his mouth to speak, but Sarah silenced him, mouthing a "We heard." Henri nodded. Lisette motioned to the padlock, but James shook his head. "I don't know, Henri- how to open the cage, that is."

Lisette said,"Shhh, you don't have to free me. The stakes are great."

Sarah was retying her bun and a couple hairpins fell out. She picked one up from the floor and examined it closely. "You can use it," she told James. "To pick the lock."

James took the pin and tried to unlock the padlock. "My fingers are too big," he told Henri. "You do it."

"Me?" said Henri in his thick French accent. "No, I can't."

"Why not, Henri?" said James.

Henri wanted to say that he was too shy to, but when Lisette smiled a sugar–sweet smile, he gave in. "Oh, all right."

Henri unlocked the cage. Then Lisette was put into the crate with the lever. It reminded Henri when he was freed.

After what seemed like forever, Henri, Sarah, and James reached the _Gazette_. Lisette jumped out of the box and hugged everyone. Moses set about with writing another letter to Dr. Franklin. Sarah cooked up a delicious meal and everyone went to bed with of both excitement and a full belly.

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	3. A Friendly Conversation

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 3**

Henri woke. He rolled over then sat up in bed. The smell of honey drifted upstairs. Henri pulled on his jacket and opened the door. The scent became stronger. He ran down the steps and found that everyone was eating honey buns.

"Dr. Franklin says that Lisette can stay," said Moses, "so we're having honey buns to celebrate.

Henri sat down and helped himself to a honey bun. The sweet honey glaze was delicious, and the bun was soft and crisped just the right way. "Mmmm," he said.

There was a long silence after that, except for the munching and crunching of sweet honey and bread. Henri finished his bun and hopped up. "Are there any supplies we need in the market?"

James nodded. His plate held the remains of his bun. "There's ink and paper, and a bag of apples."

Sarah stood up. "Could you also see if there is some pink cloth too?" When the boys nodded, she sat down and finished the rest of her breakfast.

Henri and James put on their cloaks before rushing outside. The cool refreshing air hit their faces. Henri smiled. It was good to be up and about again. They ran over to market and bought the items before hustling back home.

Sarah was waiting for them when they got back. She took the cloth, kissed James, (who was blushing rose red), and thanked them both before walking up the stairs. Dinner (that's lunch way back when) was served.

Lisette was sitting beside the open window. Her hair rustled in the breeze. Henri pretended not to notice her and took out a book before starting to read. However, before he could read a word, Lisette whispered, "Do you ever miss France, Henri?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like the birds Henri saw so often outside.

Henri stood and came to stand by the window. " _Oui_. The music, the people..." he trailed off. "and the food. Tarts and pastries, muffins and _cremé brulee_ , and..."

Lisette laughed. "You like food, _mon ami_ , I can tell."

Their conversation was interrupted by a "Supper!" from Sarah. Lisette smiled and walked to the table.

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	4. Surprises

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 4**

As night fell, the fireplace crackled with its warmth. The _Gazette_ members gathered around it and ate gratefully. George Washington, the cat, fell asleep in Sarah's lap. James stroked him, and the gray tabby purred contently.

The silence broke when Moses opened his mouth to speak. "Dr. Franklin says congratulations, Sarah."

Sarah smiled.

James pretended to groan. "Sarah," he said, "we already have two babies in the family. Why do we need another?" James gestured to the cat and Henri. Sarah nudged him but laughed.

Everyone retired to bed soon after.

The next day the Gazette went back to business. The lever was replaced, and just in time too. It was a Sunday, the day when most people read the paper. Sarah prepared breakfast: bacon, eggs, and toast. After prayers, everyone got back to work. Henri was working on the newspaper with James, Moses was out handling the sales, Lisette was running errands, and Sarah was up in her bedroom sleeping.

The morning came and left quickly, and afternoon arrived. Dinner was served, and Sarah went back upstairs.

Soon after, Sarah came back down. "Where is Lisette?" Her eyes scanned the room.

Moses, who was back from the outside, replied, "Off to market. We're out of salt. I'm sure she'll return soon."

The door opened. "I'm back!" said a panting Lisette. "What do you need, Sarah?" When Sarah waved her over, she nodded.

Sarah turned to look at the rest of the Gazette."You can come too," she said. "It's nothing private." When everyone (Except Moses) followed her, she smiled and walked up the stairs.

 _Heya Guys! Shout-out to the people who reviewed my story! Thanks for taking your time to make my day a lot better. I really appreciate it. Sorry that I can't post stuff too often; between my other book and school there's not really a lot of time in between. I guess I post a lot more frequently, but everything is different on WordBird time; often means every 5 hours..._

 _Anyway, forgive my constant rambling. Thank you! I promise to post soon due to this short chapter._

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	5. The Surprise Revealed!

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 5**

Lisette was waiting for Sarah at the top of the stairs. Her gold hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets. Sarah smiled and steered everyone to her room.

Sarah's room was unusually messy. There were bed sheets on the floor and lots of evidence that Sarah wasn't just sleeping. There were some unfinished baby blankets, thread, empty spools, cloth, lace, and some things that Henri couldn't quite make out.

Sarah dug around in this mess for a while before remembering something. She walked to the table, which was equally unkempt; thimbles, sewing needles, cloth, and more thread were strewn across the table. Sarah cleared everything to one side. Underneath the jumble of materials was a rosy pink dress. Sarah picked it up and handed it to Lisette.

"For me?" she asked. When Sarah nodded, Lisette ran down to her room to change.

When she came back, Henri's jaw fell for a split second.

Lisette looked stunning. The pink dress fitted perfect on her. She did a pirouette before hugging Sarah, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you, _mon ami_!"

Sarah smiled. " _De rien_ ," she said. James looked at her quizzically. "I learned a bit of French from Dr. Franklin," she said. "It means you're welcome."

After supper everyone slept well, content and happy.

Summer turned into fall. Dr. Franklin came back to a warm welcome. Lisette enjoyed hearing stories and news about France from him. Laughter downstairs meant that the two were engaged in a lively tale.

Soon Dr. Franklin had to leave again with Moses. George Washington (the general) was meeting Dr. Franklin. Sarah's baby was due soon, so all of them were reluctant to see them off.

Lisette was sitting by the window once more. It seemed so long ago that she had joined the Gazette and won their hearts. Henri sank into the chair he was sitting in. So long ago, he thought. Soon he'd have to return to France, and so long ago would be forgotten, even if he didn't want it to be. Henri sighed. France was calling, and he was her child. No matter how hard he begged to stay, she would have her way.

Oh, well.

 _Hey guys, it's Birdie! I'm sorry that this was also a short chapter... didn't realize until it was too late... Anyways, I'd love reviews and comments, and I'll post soon!_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	6. The Baby

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 6**

Winter blew in, a shower of snowflake flowers and crystal-like icicles. Lisette loved the snow. She would sit outside for hours in Sarah's velvet cloak just watching and waiting for it to come. George Washington did not. He refused when Lisette tried to coax him out. You could hear his meows from upstairs. Sarah came down and forbade Lisette from irritating the cat.

Although Sarah was very grumpy, it was somewhat reasonable. She complained of sores and sharp pains, and her stomach was swollen to the size of a small watermelon. Sarah also preferred to stay inside these days, no matter how hard James tried.

Tonight's supper was buttered bread and soup. At least Sarah's food wasn't as bad as her nerve, thought Henri. The remaining members of the _Gazette_ laughed and share stories around the fireplace.

A snow flurry blew in the next day. Sarah wasn't feeling good either. She complained of a headache and that her stomach hurt more than ever.

"You're being grumpy, Sarah. The baby hears your complaints and wants to come out," said James. He came over and sat by Sarah.

Sarah humphed, but cracked a smile. "James, stop being funny."

It was James' turn to humph this time.

The afternoon sun cleared up the snow. Lisette went outside to look at it before it melted. She kicked up a little flurry of her own, laughing all the way. Sarah stared out the window. "Where is Lisette going to go?"

Henri was wondering the exact same thing.

Dinner was chowder, Sarah's favorite food from England. James pretended to grumble. "If this is Great Britain, it tastes disgusting." Sarah smiled. "Look who's complaining now."

Lisette finished her food and ran up the stairs to Sarah's room. Sarah couldn't sew as well anymore, and since Lisette knew how to, she had been put in charge of finishing the baby blankets.

Henri finally finished the book he had been reading. He felt proud and knew that Moses and Dr. Franklin would be too if they were here. He had nothing to do, so he went to Sarah.

"What, Henri?" said Sarah as he approached her.

"Is there anything you need?" Henri sat on the floor and looked up at her.

"Lisette needs help and company. Go upstairs and help her, please."

"What? But I don't know how to sew! And," Henri almost said, "I like her," but trailed off.

"And?" Sarah's look seemed to say. But that disappeared with a painful one. She breathed in and out deeply. Finally, it went away. "Lisette will teach you."

As he had nothing to say, Henri walked up the stairs.

When he strolled into Sarah's room, Lisette didn't look up. "Sarah sent me," he said, in case she was listening. He sat down on the bed. Henri knew he should ask Lisette to teach him, but him, but couldn't bring himself to say it. The only thing he could do was open and close his mouth like a gaping fish.

After a while, Lisette looked up. " _Mon Dieu_ , Henri. You're not going to sit there and catch dust, are you?"

Henri sat.

"Henri? Hello?"

" _Pardon_ , Henri; do you know how to sew?"

Henri shook his head.

"Well then, I suppose I should teach you then, no?"

Henri nodded. _What am I doing?_ he thought.

Lisette wasn't looking very happy about this new prospect either. They both sat there for a while, catching dust, as Lisette put it, and not saying a word.

Finally, Henri spoke up. "Maybe you can sew and I'll bring materials." The words sounded out of place in his mouth, and he wished he could call them back.

To his surprise, Lisette nodded. "Okay."

And so it went, Lisette calling for lace and getting some. After a while, Henri actually found this quite fun. He was almost sad when Sarah called for supper.

Dinner was spent curled around the fireplace. It was very peaceful.

That is, until Sarah started breathing heavily.

Her breath was curt and short. She started to get up but fell back in her chair. "The baby's coming," she managed to say.

James immediately started to help her up, but Lisette stopped him. "Take her to her bed," she said. James nodded, his crystal blue eyes filled with worry.

Henri followed. "Will Sarah be alright?" he asked.

Lisette smiled, but it was quivering. "Oh, stop, Henri. You sound like James." She said this last part quietly and tried to laugh, but still looked worried.

As James neared the door, Lisette ushered him in. Moments later, he came back out. "Lisette's very feisty. She won't let me stay in there." He slumped down on a chair.

Henri joined him. Was Sarah going to be alright?

 _Heya, guys! I'm replying to_ Tam _and_ XD _who have left a review_ _. I think that yes, I can possibly execute a story. I don't really like the fluff stories... like Shane x Connor is something I feel is STUPID (no offense please) but I'll do the best I can. Thank you!_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	7. The Baby (again)

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 7**

The hours dragged by. 10 o'clock came and left, and 11 plodded by as well. Finally, after 1, Henri convinced James to catch some sleep.

Only right after he fell asleep, he was awakened by Lisette. "Wake up, Henri!"

He rolled over. "Is Sarah awake?"

Lisette shook her head, but said rather excitedly, "The baby's here!"

Henri rolled out of bed. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were a mess, but he stood up.

Moments later, James was up. He was just as worried as Henri. As soon as Lisette woke him, he dashed out of the room. " _Mon Dieu_ ; someone's worried," whispered Lisette.

When they got there, James was sitting in the chair by the bedside. He was cradling the baby, but his face was still bearing a worried expression. Lisette's face told Henri that the couple needed some private time.

-Henri POV-

 _Later…_

Henri woke up to the sound of starlings by the window once more. He sat up and walked to the window. A bird that was sitting on the windowsill flew away. Henri sighed. Last night was a stressful night. He wanted to get more sleep.

Henri plopped onto the bed and with that, he fell into a deep slumber.

 _So that was kinda short... Sorry._

 _Flashback! I was in a hurry to type these little blurbs at the bottom and assumed what fluff stories were... Sorry if it was nowhere near what you guys were talking about... Anyways, I hope your day is superb and Love, Life and Fanfic! ;)_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	8. Friends and Feuds

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 8**

A few hours later, he was awoken by a gentle hand. "Wake up Henri," whispered Lisette. Her face was framed with perfect curls.

Henri blinked in the light and groaned. "I don't want to get up."

Lisette smiled. "Wake up Henri," she said with the same coaxing voice with George Washington. "Pancakes."

"Fine," said Henri. He rolled out of bed.

The pancakes were sweet and soft, cooked to perfection. Henri sniffed one cautiously before taking an unusually large bite. James stared at him before resuming his own breakfast, looking questionable.

"And for our grand finale, croissants!" said Lisette as she whirled out of the kitchen. The steaming plate she held wobbled on her hands but stayed planted. She set the plate down before the table.

Everyone took a croissant. Henri hadn't tasted one in so long, and he sniffed it before smiling and finishing it in two bites. He reached for another.

"Why are you boys always so hungry?One more Henri," she said in a cross voice, although you could tell she was teasing. "And for those who are concerned," she said pointedly to James, "Sarah is awake."

James put on a mock surprised face. "How'd you know?"

Lisette smiled. "If everyone is full, please leave the table. If you are not," she said, looking pointedly at Henri, who was trying to eat the last croissant, "please leave the table anyway." She playfully slapped his hand. "When are you going to be full? That one's for Sarah."

As they tiptoed inside the shady guest room where Sarah was sleeping, there was the distinct sound of a baby cooing. Lisette carried a breakfast plate and was at the very back. Henri held open the door. Then Lisette tripped and sent the plate flying. Luckily Henri caught the plate and Lisette. They stared at each other for a while (Henri's hand was on her chest and vice versa) before looking away, as if nothing ever happened. Henri hoped nobody saw.

If anyone did see, they didn't show it. They were all focused on the baby. Sarah had sat up in her bed, cradling the infant in her arms. James sat on the bedside with her. Sarah looked up. "Thank you, Lisette. One or the other would not be alive today without you."

"Breakfast?" said Lisette hopefully. Sarah took the plate gratefully and shooed everyone out of her room. Lisette ran upstairs to fetch a blanket for the baby to swaddle in.

-Henri POV-

"James?" said Henri. "How do you impress a girl?"

"Do lots of dumb things to make them think you're a great person," said James half-jokingly.

"James, I heard that," called Sarah from the other room.

James smiled before his face grew serious. "And who, may I ask, is the person you want to impress?"

When Henri didn't respond James answered his own question. "You like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" he exclaimed. When James looked disbelieving, he yelled, "She's only my friend, that's all."

They didn't notice Lisette slinking up the stairs.

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	9. The Feud Rages On

French Kisses

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 **Chapter 9**

-Lisette POV-

Lisette was trying to pick a baby blanket. Her eyes searched the pile. Sarah's real room would need some cleaning soon.

She was about to pick up a flower-plaid one that was the same color as her eyes when she heard a faint voice downstairs.

"You like her, don't you?"

Lisette perked up. 'Her' might mean her, and even if it wasn't her, Sarah should know about anything else happening.

Lisette scurried out of the room and was positioned at the top of the stairs when the next part of the speech: "No, I don't!"

Henri. Definitely Henri.

She peeked out.

Then Henri spoke (or rather yelled).

"Only my friend?" though Lisette. Oh, sure; now she was only his _friend_ , even if he had rescued her from a ship and caught her trip and she had done all the housework and delivered Sarah's baby and... She was too heartbroken to think anymore. _Only my friend._ She walked back up the stairs.

Her _friend_ was going to regret it.

-Henri POV-

"Has anyone seen Lisette?" asked Sarah later that day. She had been nursing. James had helped her up and out of bed, and now she was rocking a full, content, and sleepy baby.

"No," mumbled Henri with a mouthful of food. Sarah had managed to cook, but it was a very simple meal of mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots.

The thought passed, and dinner (remember, that's really lunch!) was finished silently. An hour ticked by.

"Ahem," said Sarah, breaking the silence, "I don't want to be rude, but where is Lisette?"

Henri wanted to say that he had but the faintest idea, but he imagined Sarah's response: "Well then, I suppose then someone should go find her then?" "I'll go find her, then," he said very quietly, not wanting to be heard.

Henri went to the back hall that led to the kitchen. There was a platter of mashed potatoes that were left over from dinner. Henri scooped some up with his fingers and licked them before continuing.

The bottom floor was checked thoroughly before Henri headed upstairs. It was quiet upstairs. Henri checked his room, although he doubted she would be in there.

The bed sheets had been made, and the curtains were drawn. Lisette, clearly. Henri continued down the hall. James' room was cleaned too, and so was the guest room that Lisette slept in; however, she wasn't in there either. Sarah's room (or was-room) was last. Henri jiggled the door, but it was locked. Just when he was about to leave, a voice called, "Come in."

Henri jiggled the door one more time, and it clicked. He peeked inside.

Lisette was among the mountains of quilts, blankets and pillows. Her back was turned. "Oh. It's you."

"Sarah is looking for you. Where have you been?" Henri asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"Why are you angry?" he replied.

Lisette whipped around and turned to face him. "No, she's not!" she imitated in Henri's thick French accent. "She's only _my friend_ , that's all." She stalked toward him.

Henri held his hands up. "I surrender," he joked.

Lisette snarled. "Humor isn't going to help," she growled.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking!" Henri cried.

"Friend, my f-" Lisette began.

Sarah was standing in the doorway. "What is going on, you two?"

Henri and Lisette hung their heads in shame. "Nothing," Lisette said. "We were talking and got a little loud."

Sarah nodded. "Alright."

When she left, Lisette followed. But before she stepped out of the room, she turned around and said," Bye-bye, _friend_."

 _Hallo! I like to yammer, so bear with me!_

 _Thank you Tam, for clarifying and acknowledging my acknowledgements (That's a mouthful) Yeah sure, I'm capable of that! (And if it turns out bad, I tried...) Sorry for the misunderstanding._

 _For the rest of you peeps, thank you for reading this! Love, Life, and Fanfic! ~Birdie_

 _PS. Lisette snarled... LOL I'm gonna get onto past Birdie for dis..._

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	10. Forgiving and Names

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 _Chapter 10_

Tensions were high in the house the next day. Lisette refused to work with anyone and kept asking to run errands. When she could, she purposely forgot things, so she could go out again. (Sarah was too stressed to notice.)

However, tensions were no excuse to stop working. Tomorrow happened to be a Sunday, so James was printing.

Henri was carrying the papers to the door. As he was walking, George Washington wandered past. Henri tried to get out of the way but lost his balance. He rolled head over heels into the wall, leaving a dent. James, Sarah and Lisette turned and saw Henri on his bottom, with papers floating around him, and they had no better choice than to laugh.

When they had finished, Lisette broke the silence. "I'm sorry for what I said, Henri."

"I'm alright," he replied, "even though my butt is a little sore."

The baby cooed.

"Does she even have a name?" inquired Lisette.

"Is she even a she?" said Henri.

"Yes," said Lisette. "I know. Sarah, we haven't given her a name."

"Oh dear," said Sarah. "And I thought that we were alright. James, why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey," replied James indignantly, "I didn't know that you Brits cared as much as we did."

"Shush, James."

"What?"

"What's in consideration?" interrupted Henri. He was getting bored of their tittering. "Sarah the second?"

Sarah sighed, exasperated, but obviously was trying to hold back her laugh. "We'll consider it."

"Lisette the second?"

"Henri!"

Roses bloomed in Lisette's cheeks. "It's fine, Sarah."

A silence passed. "That it?" asked James.

"Wait! Evelyn. It's my grandmother's name. She was so nice and sweet. I hope that she'll live up to the name." said Lisette.

"Evelyn. We could call her Eve," said James.

"Hello, Evelyn," said Sarah. "Welcome to the world."

Evelyn cooed.

 _I don't really have lots to say, but thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They have touched my heart! Love, life, and Fanficton!_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	11. Homecoming

**French Kisses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Liberty's Kids and the wonderful characters belong to DIC entertainment. Lisette is rightfully mine, but I give permission for anyone to use her. ~WordBird500**

 _Chapter 11_

All too soon, Henri had to leave.

The summer sky was cloudless and clear. Henri knew he would miss everyone, especially Lisette. Where was she going to go after his departure?

That afternoon, Moses, Dr. Franklin, and the Marquis returned, and Sarah gathered everyone around the table.

"Last good byes," she said, and gave Henri something. Henri recognized it as a ticket to the ferry to France.

"Erm, sorry Sarah, but we already have a boat ticket to France," said the Marquis.

"I am aware of that," replied Sarah. "This is for someone else."

Henri and Lisette cocked their heads. "Who?" asked Henri.

Sarah hugged Lisette. "You're going back to France, Lisette!"

Lisette jumped for joy. "Really? _Merci_!" She hugged James, Moses, and Dr. Franklin, waltzed Sarah around the table, and curtsied to the Marquis.

After the party had thinned out, Henri sat on the old armchair that he had when Lisette spoke to him, and Lisette took her spot on the windowsill. This was it, Henri thought.

He joined Lisette by the window.

Lisette did not move. "What is your perfect day, Henri?"

Henri considered this. Would it be a day of food? Of going back to France? Of America being free? Of him being an apprentice in James' dream printing press?

"Does this day have to be imaginary?" he asked.

Lisette shook her head. "No; why?"

Henri leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I pick today," he whispered.

 _And that concludes my fanfic! I feel all fuzzy inside again, like when I read a nice, romantic fanfic... even if that fanfic is my own! *o w o*_

 _(I'm such a bragger... LOL... Sorry...)_

 _ANYways, I hope you enjoyed my story! Have a BEAUTIMOUS day (YES ITS TOTALLY A WORD) and Love, Life, and Fanfiction! ~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


End file.
